


视频电话

by Jojojojosephine



Category: Chocomilk
Genre: F/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojojojosephine/pseuds/Jojojojosephine
Summary: Rating：NC-17Warning：*PWP*大概率OOC*巧奶男女朋友前提*昌义、珠熙提及*真人无关，只是悄摸萌CP，雷慎*再次表示千万不要上升真人*接受批评，不接受辱骂





	视频电话

Choco跟别的歌手一起出国巡演而Milk没什么工作宅在家里的这段时间里，Milk简直是靠吃外卖和看Choco直拍续命。可怜孩子白天想欧巴的饭，晚上想欧巴的屌。  
这一天有演唱会，Choco要从下午忙到晚上。演唱会结束后Choco有发消息告诉Milk，估摸这会儿已经回到酒店了。在家逛视频门户网站的Milk突然刷到了Choco当天的饭拍，舞美灯光下他的样子真的好性感啊，Milk瞬间想他想到难以抑制，于是立刻找理由支走在酒店和欧巴同屋的昌义，然后立刻发信息给Choco。  
洗澡洗到一半的Choco听到Milk的信息的提示音，停下水回复她在洗澡，刚准备放下手机就看到Milk打来了视频电话，Choco犹豫之后接通了，不知道镜头应该对着哪里好，那就只对着脸吧…  
“欧巴我好想你呀！”  
Milk看到Choco脸上的水珠一颗接一颗地滚落到镜头以外她看不见的地方，咽了咽口水。  
“昂，我也想你。”  
“我们聊会儿天儿吧~”  
“…可是我还没洗完澡。”  
“那你洗呀。我看着就好。”  
“……”  
“去呀，把手机支洗手台上就好了。哦，对了，昌义欧巴被我叫去和珠熙欧尼她们打牌了，不会回来。”  
话说到这Choco哪还会不明白Milk的意思，这通电话摆明了就是要发生点什么的。Choco觉得这样的Milk好可爱。谁怕谁啊？反正多半是像通常那样，Milk主动撩骚，但没一会儿就被Choco制得服服帖帖。  
“那你看吧，我很快就好。”Choco装作不在意的样子把手机在洗手台上支好，调整角度让Milk可以好好的看到淋浴间里的景象。  
赤裸的棕色身体随着Choco离开手机而逐渐完整地展现出来，是Milk想念已久的，只是还没来得及让人仔细欣赏就被挂着水珠的淋浴间玻璃门挡住，只能隐约看到轮廓。Choco打开花洒，仰面将额头上的头发撩到头顶，在水汽里慢慢地展示着自己的肉体，给他的女朋友观看。Choco感觉得到Milk紧盯的目光，也暗自期待这个女人安排的后续好戏，想象着，自然洗着洗着就举了旗，Milk当然也都看到了模糊中那个位置的变化。Milk更加激动了。  
Choco关了水，走出来，抓过浴巾擦头发和身体，一举一动都紧紧抓住着Milk的视线。末了拿条干浴巾围住下身，走近洗手台拿起手机冲着Milk笑，“看够了？满意吗？”  
Milk脸红红的，倒也坦荡诚实，“好看。”  
Choco有些得意地笑，拨弄着半湿的头发走出浴室坐到床上。  
“你看够了，是不是也应该给我看点什么？”  
Milk笑了笑，由趴在床上的姿势跪起来，被子从身上滑落，原来她穿了Choco离开前睡觉时穿的那件T。这件衣服在Milk身上看起来非常大，Milk抬起头撩了下头发，整幅画面充斥着诱惑和欲望。  
操。Choco看着自己的女朋友用她拿手的本领撩自己，内心爆了句粗。  
“欧巴我好想你，我这几天都是穿着你的衣服睡的。”  
“那睡得好吗？”  
“好啊，只不过…早上醒来之后都会发现自己已经湿了。”Milk眨巴着眼睛委屈地说。  
Choco感觉到事情在变得越来越刺激，“那现在呢？”  
“现在的话…已经流到大腿上了，你看…”Milk把手伸进宽大的T恤下摆，在大腿根抹了一把，又把手伸到镜头跟前，张开手指，亮晶晶的体液在手指之间拉出丝来。  
“啧啧啧，只是看你男人洗了个澡就湿成这样了？你有这么想我？你想我现在怎么做？”  
“欧巴…我想要你把我下面舔干净…”  
操。已经不知道是Choco今天在心里骂的第几句脏话了。不过Milk的攻势很奏效，温吞的Choco已经完全被她调动起来。  
“去，靠着床头坐下。”  
Milk乖乖照做。  
“膝盖支起来。腿张开。”Choco只能看见屏幕上Milk的脸，却骚话连篇，“我们Milk好厉害啊，啧啧啧，这都可以养鱼了吧。”  
Milk被撩拨得更激动了。  
“我想用手指蘸一点尝尝，你也尝尝啊。”  
Choco诱哄Milk尝了自己的体液。  
“好吃吗？”Choco挑了挑一边眉毛，问。  
“欧巴觉得呢？”Milk对这样的挑逗非常上道，一边羞耻一边配合。  
“我觉得好吃。”Choco舔了舔嘴唇，又下达命令，“Milk，用手指由下至上慢慢划过，对，划圈，你知道我都是怎么做的。”  
Milk想像那是Choco的舌头在舔弄。Choco看着她的表情，忍不住伸手到浴巾下面撸动。  
“现在按揉上面的阴蒂，轻一点，我从来不会弄疼你的，对吗？”  
Milk感觉到好像Choco真的埋头在她的腿中间，换着花样的舔弄吮吸着。只是闭着眼睛，眉头蹙起，鼻腔里哼哼着。  
Choco看着她沉醉的脸，真想有什么瞬移法术，好让他现在就回到家里那张床上。  
渐渐这种性刺激已经不够满足了，Milk探身到床头柜里拿出一根按摩棒，在镜头前晃了晃。“欧巴不会怪我买这个吧？”  
如果是在平时Choco说不定要掀翻他的小狐狸精一边打她屁股一边操她。买这种东西？你是不是觉得我不行？但是现在他简直想表扬表扬她，这么骚的情趣，哪个男人拒绝得了？  
“不怪你。不过希望它和我一样好用。”Choco有充分的资格自信。“而且，我带走了这个，我们扯平了。”Choco向镜头展示了他从Milk衣柜里拿走的一条黑色的蕾丝内裤。Choco抽掉腰上的浴巾，把那条小小的内裤包裹在阴茎上，布料立刻被打湿了，稍微能看出龟头的形状，蕾丝花边黏在柱身上透出那种性感的颜色。Choco把手机凑过去给了Milk一个特写。  
Milk看得口干舌燥，觉得蕾丝配上那柄凶器倒有种错乱的美感，她轻喘着，舔舔嘴唇，仿佛想把镜头里那东西含进嘴里。“唔…”Milk把手机架到床头，翻身趴下，屁股撅起，把按摩棒慢慢送进身体里。  
两人的床上运动一向很尽兴，但是Choco从未试过在这样一个视角看他漂亮性感的女朋友自慰。看得见吃不着。他隔着滑腻的布料撸动着阴茎，看着Milk打开按摩棒的开关。  
“唔…欧巴…”Milk抓紧了枕头，屁股撅得更高了，嘴里喃喃着Choco的名字，不知是无意识的呻吟，还是蓄意勾引。  
总之Choco被深深地诱惑了。他想象着那是自己在操Milk，用手指刮蹭着龟头，高档的布料根本比不上Milk体内湿滑柔韧温暖的万分之一，不过眼下别样的视觉体验，也足够淫荡和刺激了。  
Milk的呻吟越来越急和高，她费劲地睁开眼去看Choco。“欧巴…我好想你，你好棒…”总之是一些无意义的床话。Choco看到她臀缝中露出一小截按摩棒被穴道自动吞吐着，听着她口中的那些又傻又放荡的话，感觉颅内快感也也在不断叠加，和下体的刺激彼此冲撞。  
“欧巴，我要不行了，啊…”Milk湿的发亮的大腿根有节律地收缩着。Choco很熟悉，她快要高潮了。  
“宝贝，我还没好，再等我一下。”Choco加快手头速度冲刺着，甚至向上顶胯。  
“啊…”Milk穴口喷溅出一股温热的液体，那根按摩棒也随着穴道的痉挛和这股润滑而弹了出来，落到Milk的屁股上又跳到床上，依旧嗡嗡地震动着。  
Choco看到这些，也随即轻哼一声射在了那条可怜的黑色蕾丝内裤上。  
两人用舒服的姿势躺在床上，半睁着眼睛温存的看着对方，一同平静着呼吸。  
这时突然响起几声敲门声，随即是刷房卡开门的声音——昌义。Choco迅速掀起被子遮住自己，手机掉落在枕边屏幕朝上。两人屏住呼吸，装作什么事情都没有发生过，实际上心如擂鼓。  
“这个珠熙，大晚上的非要吃拉面，我就带了那么几包啊…真是的，欺压团员啊…”昌义头也不抬地进来，在箱子里翻出拉面就转身走了，临关门还不忘说一句“你可不许来吃啊，本来就不够分了…”  
呼…这哥要不要这么吓人…  
两人好不容易回过神来，两相对视，见对方的表情又一起笑出来。  
“下次不能这样了。”Choco痛定思痛。  
Milk吐吐舌头，坏笑着不置可否。“下次我会用更好的理由支走昌义欧巴的，让他再晚点回来。”  
Choco无奈地笑，“你什么时候开始变得这么…”  
“和你做习惯了以后啊…”Milk再自然不过地说，“就离不开你了嘛…”  
操。Choco先生今天再一次内心爆粗，他得赶紧转移话题了，不然今天…怕是又要没完了。


End file.
